


Surprise, Surprise

by Hieiko



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake comes home to surprise Tori, but she's away on a Ranger mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Once a Ranger".

Blake Bradley couldn't help smiling to himself as he stood at the doorstep of his girlfriend's apartment, and rang the doorbell twice. After spending three months in various cities all over the country for the Factory Blue tour, he was finally home.

Unfortunately, it seemed that his girl wasn't. After ringing the doorbell five more times, he gave up and hauled his duffel bag off the floor where he'd dropped it. He walked over to the apartment three doors down, and hoped that, this time, someone would be home.

The door was answered by his older brother Hunter, who gave him a swift hug, and stepped aside to let him into the apartment.

"Why didn't you call first?" Hunter asked. "Tori's not home."

"Yeah," Blake said, plopping down on the couch. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"You've got bad timing, bro," Hunter said, heading over to the refrigerator and rummaging through its contents. "She's on Ranger duty."

Blake's eyebrows rose. "Ranger duty? You mean, Power Ranger duty?"

"That's what I just said."

"But Tori didn't tell me," the younger Bradley said dejectedly. "And how come we aren't with her?"

"No time probably," his brother replied. "And complicated story. Hey, you hungry?"

Blake sighed. "How long will she be gone?"

Hunter gave him a look. "Dude, are you serious? It's Ranger stuff. Who knows how long that'll take? Besides, she just left two hours ago."

"That sucks."

"Uh huh." Hunter shut the refrigerator door, and began fiddling with his cellphone.

"What happened anyway? I mean, why was only one Ranger needed?"

"Not one. Five," Hunter said, pulling a jacket on. "Get up. We don't have anything decent in the fridge, so we'd better grab lunch at that new pizza place on 12th. I'll tell you everything then."

"Five? Which Rangers?" Blake asked, following his brother outside. "Do you know where they are right now?"

Hunter locked the door before turning to him. "I don't know-"

"Uh, right, stupid question..."

"-but Cam probably does. You can ask him at lunch," Hunter finished with a smirk.

Blake grinned.

 

***

 

Adam feinted to the left, but his sparring partner Tori suddenly dropped low, knocking him down with a leg sweep. She rose quickly, and ended the match with her sneaker an inch away from Adam's throat.

"I can't believe I fell for that," he said, bursting into laughter as soon as Tori moved her foot away from his neck.

"Neither can I," she replied, grinning as she held out a hand to help him up.

"It must have worked because you're a ninja," Adam joked as he brushed off bits of grass from his clothes.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Look who's talking."

"Well, I never went to ninja school."

Adam started on stretching exercises to cool down, and Tori followed suit. Just as they were finishing up, they noticed flashes of dark blue light approaching. The dark blue flashes eventually stopped at a few yards away, and in its place stood a young man with Asian features.

"Blake!" Tori exclaimed.

A radiant smile lit up her face, and the young man also smiled as he walked toward them. After introductions, Adam made up an excuse about being hungry, and went inside the Hartford mansion.

No way was he going to stick around while those two made moon eyes at each other.


End file.
